mortalkombatfandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Mortal Kombat (Franquia)
thumb|Logotipo de Mortal KombatMortal Kombat (MK como é abreviado) é uma popular série de jogos de luta criada pela Midway, que por sua vez gerou um número de meios de comunicação relacionados. É especialmente conhecida pelos seus sprites digitalizados (que diferencia-la de mão-extraídas seus contemporâneos dos sprites), e sua mistura de ação sangrenta e brutal,por seus jogos serem violentos, ela contribui para criar a fundação do Conselho de Classificação de Software de Entretenimento (ESRB). Sobre o Universo O Mortal Kombat original foi desenvolvido como uma reação ao popular jogo de luta da Capcom Street Fighter II, com controles simples e gráficos digitalizados. A idéia original de Mortal Kombat foi pensada em 1989, juntamente com enredo e conteúdo do jogo, mas não foi colocado nos arcades até 1991 (e sistemas de jogo). Alguns dizem que a violência gráfica do jogo era gratuita, e só foi incluída a fim de gerar um clamor público e da controvérsia que iria angariar publicidade para o jogo. Embora altamente controversa, a mistura de realismo e violência impulsionada a fama de Mortal Kombat é generalizada e histórica. Ao longo da série, o jogo foi notável por sua simplicidade dos controles e os movimentos exóticos especiais, caracterizados, bem como uma tendência para substituir a letra "C' pela letra 'K' , assim, deliberadamente erro ortográfico a palavra por isso ao inves de estar escrito"combat "no título, está "Kombat", assim como quaisquer outras palavras que começam com a letra "C". Legado Mano Só acho que pra alguém editar, teria que ter algumas informações a mais do editor, tipo privilegios e outras, olá web desing se liga.Midway criou cinco seqüeciass para os sistemas de arcada e caseiros, cada um mais sangrentos, mais brutais e mais estranho que a última versão. Mortal Kombat 4 trouxe a série em 3D, substituindo os lutadores digitalizados dos jogos anteriores com modelos poligonais, enquanto Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance foi a primeira da série a saltar dos arcades ir diretamente aos consoles, um sintoma que os arcades do mercado EUA esava em um declinio dramático. A décima segunda sequencia da série, Mortal Kombat: Deception , foi lançado para o Xbox e PlayStation 2 em outubro de 2004 (com uma versão para Nintendo GameCube lançado em fevereiro de 2005). Seguindo um estilo de jogo muito semelhante ao encontrado em Deadly Alliance, Deception também possui vários modos de jogo novos, como Puzzle Fighter, um jogo de xadrez Archon-like, e um modo de busca em estilo RPG, bem como um movimento suicida de acabamento para cada personagem, geralmente realizada para impedir o adversário de fazer uma fatalidade. A versão para PSP de Deception (chamado Mortal Kombat: Unchained ) foi lançado, o ultimo jogo da sexta geração foi Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, que continuou com a história atual e contou com quase todos os personagens que apareceram na série. Então, Mortal Kombat mudou-se para os consoles da setima geração, Xbox 360 e PS3, com o não-canônico, jogo crossover, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe , que contou com vários personagens de ambos MK e Universo da DC. Ele também introduziu novas características de jogo, como Freefall Kombat, Klose Kombat, e um teste de combate relacionada a sua força minigame. Então, em 19 de abril de 2011, o recém-criado Netherrealm Studios( antiga midway ) lançou o nono jogo da série, Mortal Kombat (2011) . Ele reconta as histórias de MK1 até MK3 com algumas mudanças inesperadas. Seu objetivo era trazer a série de volta às suas raízes, colocando a ação de volta em um plano 2-D, mais uma vez, em vez dos planos em 3-D que foram introduzidos em MK4 e usado desde então. Movimentos de finalização em jogos posteriores incluíram o Animality (transformando-se em um animal violentamente e acabando com o adversário), o Brutality (dizimando um oponente em pedaços com uma longa combinação de ataques), Friendship (ofereçe ao adversário um sinal de amizade) , e o Babality (transformando o oponente em um bebê). Os movimentos Babality e Friendship foram criados como um movimento de finalização não-violento, um golpe contra a investigação do Congresso dos EUA para a violência nos videogames que vieram para baixo duramente os jogos de Mortal Kombat . Os fãs, mais afeiçoado do estilo anterior, ficaram chateadas com a introdução de tais movimentos de finalização, mas a jogabilidade "puramente violenta" e a jogabilidade escura foram mais uma vez implementadas após o lançamento de Mortal Kombat 4 . Mais do que outros jogos de luta da época, Mortal Kombat era notório por escolher sprites certos para aparecer como personagens diferentes. Este foi mais proeminente como no caso dos "ninjas / assassinos" (como no caso de John Turk que fez os movimentos para Classic Sub-Zero , Scorpion , Reptile , Rain , Ermac , Noob Saibot , e Chameleon ) . Apesar de muitos dos personagens mais populares foram gerados a partir desses swaps pallette, a saturação over-pura do rol com eles (até à data, oito do sexo masculino, quatro ninjas assassinos do sexo feminino e três cyber ninjas, perfazendo um total de 15 repaints, ou cerca de um terço lista total da série), bem como a demanda gradual do gênero jogo de luta para looks exclusivos para todos os seus personagens, levar a muitos fãs de crescimento doente dos recolors, e fazendo piadas sobre seu uso excessivo na série. sendo chamado de, "sindrome ninja" é uma queixa comum entre os fãs para descrever qualquer jogo de luta que tem aparência semelhantes Invator De Jogos *Mortal Kombat (1992) *Mortal Kombat II *Mortal Kombat 3 *Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 *Ultimate Mortal Kombat *Mortal Kombat Advance *Mortal Kombat Trilogy *Mortal Kombat 4 *Mortal Kombat Gold *Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance *Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition *Mortal Kombat: Deception *Mortal Kombat: Unchained *Mortal Kombat: Armageddon *Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe *Mortal Kombat (2011) *Mortal Kombat HD Kollection *Mortal Kombat Komplete Edition *Mortal Kombat X *Mortal Kombat TuckBattle 'Não são Jogos de luta' Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero : O primeiro de uma série planejada para ser varias usando personagen populares de MK. MKM: SZ , um jogo de plataforma / ação, com foco no original Sub-Zero e suas missões um pouco antes do primeiro Mortal Kombat Mortal Kombat: Special Forces : Um jogo de ação também definir antes do primeiro Mortal Kombat, com Jax em busca de Kano e do Black Dragon . Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks : um jogo de ação spin-off (com um modo versus combate também), estrelado por Liu Kang e Kung Lao , contando uma versão alternativa dos acontecimentos entre o primeiro e o segundo Mortal Kombat. A história de Shaolin Monks é agora conhecido por ser não-canônico. Os jogadores poderão também controlar Scorpion e Sub-Zero como conteúdo bônus. 'Enredo segunda a Comunidade' Cada jogo da série Mortal Kombat apresenta um final diferente para cada personagem. Porque muitos finais no jogo contradizem o outro, apenas um ou alguns por jogo são considerados verdadeiros, e os finais verdadeiros nunca são conhecidos até o próximo jogo ser feito. O resultado é que quando um novo Mortal Kombat é lançado, os fãs especulam sobre qual final (ou finais) são reais. Os Finais de quase todos os jogos do jogo envolve os bons lutadores triunfando sobre o mal, exceto para o lançamento de Mortal Kombat: Deception , que revelou que os guerreiros de Earthrealm não venceram a Deadly Alliance formada por Shang Tsung e Quan Chi com isso eles ressuscitaram o exército do Rei Dragão, e a versão de Mortal Kombat (2011) , foi revelado que Shao Kahn saiu vitorioso no final de Mortal Kombat: Armageddon . 'Easter eggs e segredos' Mortal Kombat foi um dos primeiros títulos do gênero jogo de luta a incluir personagens secretos nos jogos e alguns Easter eggs em Mortal Kombat 3, por exemplo, incluiam um jogo oculto de Galaxian. Muitos extras da série so tinham acesso através de um grande desafio, exigente e exigências por vezes coincidentes. No original em 1992, executando um Fatality ao lutar na arena The Pit (a ponte) sem tomar nenhum dano ou pressionando o botão de bloqueio no round vencedor, o jogador pode lutar contra Reptile , uma fusão entre os personagens Sub-Zero e Scorpion ,desde que você obtivesse um bloqueio duplo e nunca levase golpes durante a luta (devido à combinação do fatality de Sonya que inclui o botão de bloqueio, ela foi autorizada a enfrentar Reptile sobre os portos de origem). Em Mortal Kombat II , Reptile seria desenvolvido como um personagem completo com seus próprios movimentos especiais e estaria disponível desde o início. A versão para o Sega Genesis teve alguns Easter eggs: em um, um tiro na cabeça do presidente da Sonda Software Fergus McGovern voou na frente da lua ena fase de pit em Mortal Kombat, enquanto no segundo, Raiden poderia realizar um "Fergality" pressionando Esquerda, Esquerda , Back,e bloqueio durante um fatality na arena Armory . Foi idéias pioneiras como estes que fez Mortal Kombat uma das mais memoráveis do gênero. Outro Easter egg na verdade, surgiu de uma falha rumores. Na versão arcade do primeiro Mortal Kombat, um rumor afirmou que o jogo, às vezes, apresentava problemas devido a um bug e misturar dois personagens juntos. Este será normalmente dois dos caracteres ninja, resultando em um ninja em um terno semi-vermelho. O computador iria exibir seu nome como "Ermac ", abreviação de "ERro MACcro." Como a notícia se espalhou, as pessoas pensavam que tinham encontrado um personagem secreto. No jogo, ERMACS irá aparecer em uma das arenas, podendo ser uma estatística, quer mostrar quantas vezes um jogador encontrou um personagem secreto ou uma falha. Aquele não era o caso, ainda em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 , foi decidido fazer um personagem real chamdo Ermac. Além disso, personagens do pulso aleatório ocorreu o jogador deve realizar a façanha muito difícil de alcançar Reptile no modo Endurance. Uma vez que Reptile seja derrotado, o segundo personagem iria pular. Como Reptile utilizado uma paleta de cores verde especial, o lutador seguinte (um lutador normal) seria uma mistura de cores originais do personagem, mais cores verdes de Reptile. No entanto, um dos elementos mais fascinantes do Mortal Kombat foi totalmente planejada e fora das mãos dos programadores. Após o lançamento de Mortal Kombat II , uma cultura mito foi criado em torno do jogo. O mais famoso deles é o mito de Goro . No primeiro jogo, Goro era um monstro de quatro braços que agiu como um Sub-Chefe antes do chefe principal do jogo, Shang Tsung . Muitos fãs estavam convencidos de que Goro estava escondido em algum lugar em Mortal Kombat II e muitos eram obcecados com a encontrá-lo. Infelizmente, esses rumores foram posteriormente confirmados como falso. Alguns Easter egg teve origem a partir de piadas privadas entre membros da equipe de desenvolvimento de Mortal Kombat. O exemplo mais conhecido é "Toasty", que começou em Mortal Kombat II . Desenvolvedores caiu o hábito de gritar o grito de vitória "Toasted!" (e mais tarde, "Toasty!") durante a fase de testes de desenvolvimento. Essa piada encontrou seu caminho para o jogo sob a forma de uma pequena imagem do designer de som Dan Forden, que iria aparecer no canto da tela durante o jogo e falar a palavra "Toasty". Mais tarde outros jogos incluídos piadas que se originaram de forma semelhante; Mortal Kombat 4 teve personagens proferir gritos de guerra estranhas como That's nacho cheese!" ( "Isso é queijo nacho!") ou "I'm gonna throw you over there" ("Eu vou jogá-lo lá) ". "Toasty" também é encontrada em Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks depois de puxar uma cadeia de sucessos e aparecerá aleatoriamente, mas a imagem de Dan Forden não aparecerá. Pressionando o botão de início durante o "Toasty" também irá resultar em que o jogador receber uma experiência bônus 1000 pontos. 'Chefes e Sub-chefes' Mortal Kombat apresentou dois chefes. Um deles era um sub-chefe (que você teria que enfrentar antes de desafiar o chefe principal do jogo). O sub-chefe do primeiro jogo foi um guerreiro Shokan de quatro braços chamado Goro . Após derrotar Goro , o jogador enfrenta o chefe principal do jogo, Shang Tsung . Sequencias futuras de Mortal Kombat iria continuar a usar sub-chefes. Enquanto a maioria dos sub-chefes eram monstros jogáveis como outro Shokan , um Centauro ou um Oni, Mortal Kombat: Deception quebrou essa tendência, colocando a tag team de Noob Saibot e Smoke também conhecido como Noob Smoke como um sub-chefe, e o tradicional "monstro não-jogável" foi Onaga , esse personagem e o chefe do jogo. Aqui está a lista de chefes e sub-chefes para a série Mortal Kombat: *Goro - Sub-Chefe: MK1 , MKT , MK4 , MK 2011, MK X. *Shang Tsung - Chefe: MK1, Sub-Chefe: MKII , MK 2011; Sub-Chefe ou Chefe: MK: DA (Isso é aleatório porque pode ser tanto Shang Tsung como pode ser Quan Chi que vem em primeiro lugar). *Kintaro - Sub-Chefe: MKII, MKT, MK 2011. *Shao Kahn - Chefe: MKII, MK3 , UMK3, MKT, MK 2011. *Motaro - Sub-Chefe: MK3 , UMK3 , MKT. *Shinnok - Chefe: MK4, MK X. *Quan Chi - Sub-Chefe: MK4; Sub-Chefe ou Chefe: MK: DA (Isso é aleatório porque pode ser tanto Shang Tsung como pode ser Quan Chi que vem em primeiro lugar) *Moloch - Sub-Chefe: MK: DA. *Noob-Smoke - Sub-Chefe: MK:D . *Onaga - Chefe: MK:D. *Blaze - Chefe: MK:A . *Daegon - Sub-Chefe: MK:A (Somente no modo Konquest Categoria:Mais fortes Categoria:Mortal Kombat